The Syndicate
by valkurion-universe
Summary: A commissioned story of Fireproof (Yang x Cinder) teasing each other on the dance floor towards the end of a date but both fiery flames another objective in mind. They soon hit Junior's bar for their targets and before long enough the whole place is reduced to cinders, with both Yang and Cinder herself kissing in the erupting flames...
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Another commissioned story of some evil Cinder with some equally evil and saucy Yang tearing it up at Junior's bar. I adding them killing the Twins for shits and giggles. If you would like to commission a story like this from me, please PM me, any ship, any fandom. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **The Syndicate**_

"You know Yang, you've got some moves for sure," Cinder hissed as she shook her hips and swayed, her mouth as close as she could get it right next to her date's ear so the blonde could hear. "You're making me want to rip those shorts from off of you."

The blonde dragon smiled back, holding the taller raven haired flame close at her waist. They swayed together, in time and in a lucid and water like motion with the ebb and flow of the beat. In perfect harmony as their hips shook and their chests pressed together. Arms were draped overheads and on shoulders; the green and red lights of the dance floor passed over them, like a wave of splendid euphoria. The heat they were both radiating, the immense heat, blended with the huge cache of it emanating from the rest of the massed bodies in the small space. Pulsating rhythms and thumping beats made their hearts race.

Cinder smiled, her beautiful lips grinning upwards in a devilish curl, even revealing her sparkling white teeth. The beat and music were sliding and coursing through her and the sight of the fiery and lust blonde, with her full chest almost popping out of her crop top were slowly rubbing and nudging all the pleasurable centers of the raven-haired beauty's mind. She gave Yang a look, eying her up and down and admiring the devilish blonde's outfit. It was alluring, to say the least.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight Yang," Cinder told Yang, right up to her ear again with her seductive and sultry voice, her lips curling as she spoke over the dip in volume in the music. The beat kept up, however, pumping more and more ecstasy and a fluid and natural high into them. Yang looked back at Cinder, the taller and illustrious woman in her long and bloody dress with the flaming accents. How short it was, clipped at far above the knees and giving Yang a certain view of her bare thigh.

If Cinder was wearing anything underneath the dress, Yang certainly couldn't tell.

The blonde came closer, so closer to Cinder as the beat heightened and the masses on the dance floor yearned for touch. Yang felt it too and reached for her date's arm, bring it down to meet her thigh that was rising up Cinder's leg. Yang's gloved right hand reached around, gripping at the firm and also the soft rear of the raven haired and smoky woman, the dragon's mouth smiling with a toothy grin, evil with lust and desire almost. Cinder didn't mind, of course, she didn't. She wanted it too, wanted to feel the soft and toned muscle of Yang's inner and under thigh, to feel her firm and strong shoulder as her other hand slithered over it.

Instinctively, Cinder's teeth were bored, almost fang-like, and she nibbled just a little on Yang's jaw, pressing herself and her voluminous chest upon the dragon's and holding her so close. "Shit," Yang let out in a sharp and breathy intake, feeling the sudden contact from Cinder's spicy lips. But the dark flame did not stop, she lowered her lips down, holding Yang by her back and taking her in for a slight dip as she kissed her neck intimately and bit down, sinking her teeth deeply, very deeply, into the singing flesh of her partner.

Cinder bit down, down so hard it almost rose above the spike in euphoric pleasure Yang was receiving to almost hurt. But it was sublime, even as the dragon lowered her aura purposefully and allowed Cinder to bite into her like some mythical creature hell bent on sucking her dry. Yang could feel another wash of pleasure when she felt the space of her neck open up and crack, and she felt herself draw blood. Cinder drew it up, sucking on the area and tasting the redness. It wasn't that bad, not at all for it to hurt the lusty blonde.

It was what they did, and Yang's body, not just her neck, was already hiding marks where Cinder had bit into her and marked her, the dragon did the same to Cinder, however, hers were all contained to one area that only she could see. Cinder's thighs and crotch.

"So, darling," Cinder asked Yang, or began to ask as she held her closer, and as Yang lapped up at Cinder's jaw now, returning the favor and slipping her hand slowly down her midriff. The dragon was heated for sure, the room temperature and all the play Cinder had given her catching up and making a wanton structure of blonde hair and flame. "Shall we light this place up and head home? Something tells me you can't take much more of me not touching you," the raven-haired temptress teased again, running the slender tip of her index finger along the blonde's jaw.

The blonde let out a wince, her whole body shuddering as she moved her lips all over Cinder's neck, wanting her to subside the plans and just let Yang please her."Ah, Cinder come on! Let's just stay here and touch?" Yang suggested, a little submissive compared to the mastermind who was holding her.

Amber eyes flared and Cinder curled her lips again, pulling gently at the blonde mane of Yang's hair. She pressed her index to her plump lips and simply grinned before she pressed a deep and passionate, mixing kiss into her dragon, opening her eyes and looking to the bar. She saw the Twins, her loose ends and smiled s she kissed Yang.

"Sorry my love, but we do it now," she told her partner, a little forcefully as she looked back to her and then back to the Twins. There was no way they did not see and remember who Cinder was. "That way we can touch here and not be disturbed at all baby, would you like that?" Cinder asked as if hypnotizing the blonde. Whatever Yang did, however, was completely of her own volition, including all of the legally ambiguous activities, such as theft, such as assault, such as the mild terrorism that they were about to commit. She did it because it was fun, and because she had almost nothing else to do having entered Beacon when she had the accident. This was her life, and she loved it.

The blonde relented and dipped herself as if dancing an intimate and lusty foxtrot with her partner in crime. "Anything for the Cin-dicate," Yang winked, proud of her obvious pun.

Still, Cinder maintained her smile. She sometimes had a laugh with the busty blonde's puns, whenever they poked fun at the stuff they were getting involved in. The taller woman looked up to the Twins again, who were heading for the exit and her eyes flared up to the full flame. Yang followed her glare, and her eyes flared up too, a brighter flame of the power within her. "Shall we babe?" Yang asked with an evil smile, not even looking at Cinder, just yelling over the music.

Both Maidens smiled and soon went to work lighting up Junior's bar, quite literally, blasting the draped with flame, shooting off arrows and shotgun flare blasts to destroy the establishment utterly. The Twins tried to escape but were too late, they were caught in the onslaught and didn't last long. They were done before they knew it and had committed arson, assault, damage to private and personal property and most likely a bunch of other offenses in the space of fifteen minutes.

Then they stood, in the middle of the burning bar, people running from the scene.

Yang reached over to the bar itself, leaning over to not only give Cinder a great view of her shimmering rear from the mild layer of sweat but also to reach back and grab two bottles. One was vodka and the other whiskey. She didn't want the night to end.

"So Cinder," Yang called over the rippling flames, setting the bottles close to them. "What are you doing after the dance?" She asked in a sarcastic tone, a smile on her lips and a haze of orange smoke poking through the flames of her eyes. Her joke was one the other maiden enjoyed very well and unleashed a rather manic chuckle as they bridged the gap and took each other in a passionate and steamy kiss, arms draping over each other and slipping everywhere. Cinder held Yang's thigh and brought her leg up again, kissing her relentlessly.

"Well, I had a thought… Maybe we keep the party going?" Cinder asked, and both of them laughed, all as the bar burned around them. But they were not burnt at all, they were made of fire, the pair of them. They were fireproof.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I think someone wanted another chapter? I was hosting a Thursgay so I decided to do some more. Feel free to buy me a coffee as a tip at_ _/A6851PYT_

* * *

Cinder sat her chair, smiling devilishly as she crossed her fingers and used the lattice of digits to rest her chin on as the sorry excuse for a gentleman before her excused himself time and time again for messing up and again for having the small business deal be foiled by Vale City Police Department.

She'd spent so long setting it up, smoothing negotiations over with the Mistralians and making them feel comfortable with dealing in Vale and not over there. It had taken a whole lot of her valuable time and energy, party after party at her 'acquired' nightclub she hand her darling Yang Xiao Long had done their best to take over. Thousands of lien sunk into this one business deal that was going to make Cinder and Yang's small operation a lot more of it in return. Now, thanks to Mercury's mistakes and his incompetence, the deal that Cinder had spent so long setting up, had fallen apart like a shoddily made jack in the box, with the surprise being a horde of the police.

Now she was left with a lot of money in the hole and some upset Mistralians because their merchandise had been seized by the authorities. And Mercury was now left holding the bag before his annoyed Queen and her blonde lover.

"So tell me again, just what do you have to tell me, Mercury?" Cinder asked him, reaching behind her to hold Yang's hand as the red-eyed princess of crime was holding her hip with the other. "Explain to me now why I'm left with a few thousand lien down the drain and some Mistralians who are ready to come and cut my labia off for dinner, please, before I go ask them myself." She ordered him, clutching Yang's hand a little tighter as if to display that they were both ready to burn his skull until his brain made for a tasty soup.

Mercury, seeing the eyes of Yang melt from their beautiful and calm lilac to an intense and burning crimson, and the eyes of Cinder shroud themselves in a thick and smoky flame, took a stiff gulp and shifted in his standing posture.

"I'm sorry Cinder! We thought we were airtight but we must have had a mole inside the operation and they must've told the cops what we were doing!" Mercury excused himself again, twiddling his fingers in his other digits and sweating worse than a swine in an abattoir. Cinder was almost laughing at him, Yang too as she relaxed while Cinder held her hand. They both knew what was going to happen.

Cinder was wearing her illustrious red and sparkling ball gown, a longer and more grandiose version of her usual battle dress, and she was sitting with her legs spread, powerful and more masculine in stature than the pathetic and terrified Mercury. Yang was leaning on the chair, confident as always and with that usual deviant and evil look in her eyes. She could murder Merc in a second, and he was terrified that Cinder would ask that of her.

"A mole you say? Then it's even weirder how you're here… Alone, not arrested too, Merc, how did you say you escaped?" Cinder asked.

Yang answered for him. "He booked it as soon as he heard the sirens of the cop cars, leaving the money and the crates for the police to take like boxes of freaking candy." She told her lover for Mercury. As every word came out of the buff blonde's lips, the man shaking in his boots grew more and more afraid. More and more when he then looked to his boss as her eyes squinted and her lips lengthen in a bigger smile.

"I'm sorry Cinder! I'm sorry! It was a mistake!" Mercury yelled, pleading and pleading as he even got down to his knees as if to beg her for a pass this time, for a chance to redeem himself and make some more money. And she was still smiling.

"It' okay Merc, it was a mistake, we all make mistakes," was Cinder's response, and he relaxed a little without seeing what Yang handed to Cinder under the table.

He didn't even hear the cocking of the pistol as the receiver slide to load a bullet into the chamber.

"Really? Is it okay? Am I okay? You mean it Cinder?" Mercury asked, standing up to see her holding the pistol in her hand and aiming it right at his face. He stopped, his heart stopped and he could do nothing more but stand still and silent for her.

"Of course, that was your mistake, and hiring you was mine, Mercury." She told him. "But the difference between you and us is that we're great at fixing mistakes." She said, before pulling the trigger sharply and firing a round across the desk that barrelled through his skull, creating a small and precise hole through his grey matter before he bent over backwards and fell flat on the floor, his body dead and his head leaking a dark crimson fluid with chunks of his brain over the red carpet. It was going to stain. Thus Cinder paged another grunt over the intercom. "Send in a cleaner and a fixer in about twenty minutes, and then tell Romana that I want to see her after that," she told whoever was her secretary today.

Yang sat on the desk and looked at her lover and Queen with a puzzled look. "Twenty minutes? Ain't he gonna stain by then?" Yang asked her girlfriend, who was giving her a lusty and rather hungry look.

Cinder pushed herself out on her chair from the desk, her legs spread and from what Yang could see, her black thong around only one of her ankles. Cinder was tugging on the tip of the neck of her dress as if to pull it down, and she did, allowing her flushed breasts with erect nipples to flood out for Yang to see. She was biting her bottom lip as she looked the blonde up and down.

"If you'd prefer I could give us half an hour, or maybe longer? It would help if you got to work fast though wouldn't it darling?" Cinder said rather hungrily, her amber eyes on fire behind them, she was wanting, very wanting, and even if Mercury lay dead on the floor behind Yang, she could hardly refuse an invitation to suckle on those beautiful nipples or to deliver her Queen some gracious head. From the way Cinder was sounding and looking at her, Yang could bet there was already a small puddle of gathering wetness on the red dress.

Yang slipped to all fours on the floor, slipping down her own panties from under her skirt and unbuttoning her jacket so she was crawling soon in just her yellow tube top and her skirt with nothing under it. Cinder was enticing her to come forward more and more with a finger before she stood for a second and pulled the gown of her red dress over her hips to lay her entire lower half bare and ready to receive Yang's luscious licks.

Cinder sat back and readied herself, her fingers lacing through Yang's warm and bright yellow hair, and moaned gloriously when she felt the contact, slipping right through to her slice of sexual heaven.

It paid to be the boss of a crime syndicate sometimes. Most of the time. And it also paid to have a right hand who was an expert with fire, a pistol, and her tongue.

"Fuck, yes Yang, fuck!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cinder slammed her hand on the desk, reaching for the stupid and damned phone, but she couldn't reach and didn't want to at all. She was too busy enjoying herself in the throne-like chair of her office.

Office, a strange way to describe it, the main floor of a skyscraper that was now completely owned by her organisation. The Fireflies. A name her top lieutenant and personal love affair Yang had suggested. And the fiery blonde, with now permanent red eyes, had suggested many more genius ideas that criminal boss Cinder had taken in her stride and ran along with. Killing the pathetic Mercury for his failure. Striking deals with the arms runners of Atlas instead of the drug monkeys from Mistral. And thanks to Yang and her intuition and drive to cause utter mayhem and destruction in many ways, the Fireflies were now branching out and taking more and more of the metropolis of Vale under their thumb. Life had never been so good for Cinder and her crime syndicate.

And now she was enjoying the benefits of having the Valian firecracker by her side at all times... Because the dragon was treating her boss and lover to some of the best lickings her spicy pussy Cinder had been treated to.

Hence why she could not dare reach for the phone. She was craned and leaned back in her throne, her dress pulled up above her striking hips and her panties pulled all the way down her beautiful stockings. In fact, as Cinder held her legs up, the lacy underwear was dangling from her ankle as Yang licked her out with an expert and flickering tongue. Cinder was gasping and moaning to within an inch of her life.

She loved it, evident by how she was running fingers through the golden mane of Yang's bright yellow hair. It was even warm and the firecracker began to heat up from her lust. She loved licking Cinder's cunt, lavishing it with wet and warm treatment.

The phone kept ringing, but Cinder simply slammed her fist down on the desk and ignored it for a while. "Fuck," Cinder shouted harshly into the air in a high pitched and raspy sort of voice, unlike her usual iron clad tone.

Yang dipping her beautiful lips in more to Cinder's juicy and purring silk, taking some of her labia into her mouth and flicking her tongue across it while sucking on it. The whole while she reached up and groped at one Cinder's beautifully rounded breasts, taking as much as she could into her hand. Cinder's hands divided, one still running fingers through the locks of her lover's thick and gorgeous yellow hair, and the other placed on Yang's as she fondled her breast while licked her pussy.

"Shit..." Cinder cussed again, sliding deeper into the chair and biting her bottom lip. "Yang you're so good. You're so damn good. Fuck, Yang!" Cinder cried out a little louder, loving the sound of her own sated and lustful voice.

The heated blonde grew a little warmer as she heard Cinder crying out as she licked her. The ends of Yang's hair began to smoke a little, less than a match, but they burned slightly, as they always did when she was loving something sexual with her boss and lover. The time they had shot up the bar and stolen the amounts of booze in the early days, she remembered that fondly.

And remembered taking Cinder over the bar after they'd killed so many of the patrons before the police could get there. The police in this town. Laughable now. And all of them were in the pockets of the Fireflies. Even the mayor was. There was nothing to challenge Cinder and Yang now. Not anything.

The phone rang again on the desk and Cinder punched the softness of her chair, not wanting any more business right now. She wanted Yang to keep licking her purring and warm pussy, her pussy that was begging for more and more, releasing a slow and steady stream of wetness into Yang's mouth. And the dragon, tamed and even pulling her own panties down slowly, was drinking it all up like a cat and a saucer of milk.

She pulled down her boy shorts, bright yellow like her many bras, bikini tops and crop tops. Then, with the fingers that were pinching and rubbing Cinder's swollen clitoris, she plunged them inside of herself, curling to rub at her inner walls.

Yang gently and solemnly touched herself as she licked out Cinder and drank from her beautiful font.

The phone kept ringing and ringing until Cinder could not stand it ruining the moment anymore.

She jerked her thighs and shifted so that Yang moved across the room. The burning criminal boss swiped up the phone and answered furiously. "What is it?! I'm in the middle of something right now, what could be more important, Roma?" Cinder asked the ginger lass who served as her new third lieutenant. She was full of herself since her promotion, now donning a long silver jacket and a bowler hat to grace her long ginger hair. More of the fire thematics about her to match the Fireflies' elite and their leader.

"Boss, it's Emerald and her lieutenant, here about the deal?" Roma asked in her changed voice, but still containing traces of her Irish mother tongue.

Cinder punched the desk again and looked to Yang in a little tender fury. "They're here. Play time's over babe." She told her lover, pulling her dress down with her hand while putting the phone back to her ear. "Show them in now, thank you, Roma." Cinder told with her eyes closed. She kicked her panties off of her foot instead of putting them back on as Yang stood tall and pulled hers back over her now soaking silk between her legs. She wished they could have two more minutes so she could come.

They both wished for two more minutes before criminal business called. But they were here, and the guests had arrived.

The real question was, how long had they been waiting with Roma outside, and how much of Cinder moaning for more from Yang had they heard. Cinder quickly sprayed her neck and wrists with perfume and sat on her throne-like seat. "Showtime." She muttered to herself.

In they came, Emerald, boss of a smaller organisation that specialised in rare and illegal stones and other contraband such as high-end drugs and stolen items. They were a small operation, smaller than the Fireflies, yet they were making a splash, a big one, and sometimes even jacking and interrupting operations near the wharf. Cinder wanted Emerald, she wanted her in her fold, in her inner circle.

But Emerald Sustrai was cocky, temperamental and had a stick up herself. One Cinder wanted to toy with too. She liked how Emerald looked, with her sunglasses and her tanned skin. And her lieutenant as she came through the door looked equally as beautiful.

Long, autumn red hair with something of a tiara above her beautiful fringe. Her bust looked a little too big for the blouse she was wearing. Almost instinctively from the feeling of a pluming flame from Yang, Cinder could sense Yang found the redhead extremely attractive. As did the boss herself. Whoever she was, she looked very lush and beautiful. Unbelievable to see that she was a criminal.

Cinder leaned back in her chair and gestured to the two on the other side of the desk. "Please take a seat my darlings. Roma, some drinks please?" Cinder asked the ginger outside. Between the sun kissed colours among all of them (reds, oranges, yellows) the five of them screamed the flame motifs about the Fireflies.

It was at this moment Cinder knew she wanted Emerald in her bed. Her lieutenant too.

"Coming up Cinder," Roma reported and dashed off to do so. Emerald and her redhead stunner of a lieutenant took their seats, looking unamused and unimpressed.

"So, as you both know by now-"

"You wanna propose we join forces, I'm not deaf and I'm not an idiot Miss Fall. I know what you want me in bed with you and that's because my operation is not only causing a sting for you and your... Blonde, but we're operating in an area of business that you do not hold the biggest monopoly on." Emerald dissected a little surgically as she took her sunglasses off and tucked them into her jacket pocket. Her striking crimson eyes make Cinder gasp silently as she saw them. They were rather beautiful. But Emerald was right, Cinder wanted her out of the way and merged so she could make more money and cause a little more mayhem in the other kingdoms.

Cinder gritted her teeth as Roma brought the drinks in. A trolley of a mixture of only the best spirits and other forms of booze. Cinder schmoozed her guests well. Yang grabbed and assembled a Strawberry Sunrise.

"Emerald, baby, come on, relax with me. I'm just interested in making a deal that is beneficial for the pair of us. I'm not trying to strongarm you into anything. I want to make you feel comfortable." Cinder tried to roll back, giving Yang a small signal with the flare of her powerful eyes. It was to tell her to move outside while she tried to flatter the mint-haired boss.

Yang did so, tapping on the shoulder of the redhead. "Care to join me?" Yang asked, a shimmering sparkle in her crimson eyes. The redhead's jaw almost hit the floor and she followed outside, grabbing a small bottle of wine and a glass from the trolley.

Cinder and Emerald were left alone, both in their chairs.

"Haven't I always been good to you?" Cinder asked, a little insulted that Emerald was not on her knees and already offering to lick the fiery crime boss's pussy as Yang had done. Still, Cinder didn't know how much Emerald had heard of that little exchange before. She doubted she would now.

Emerald smiled a little, remembering the good times between the pair of them. They had both been at this game a while, only Cinder had Yang and Emerald had no one until recently, when she had met the redhead now outside. "Is the part when you sing 'I Can't Decide' again huh, mama?" Emerald taunted, sipping on a gin and tonic she'd made. More Gin than tonic.

Cinder chuckled, drinking a small brandy. Gone were the days where she and Yang would shoot up a night club simply for the beer and spirits. They were branding themselves as masterminds and all Cinder wanted was to bring Emerald into the fold.

She was a rebellious teenager.

"I don't understand why you have this anticipation about me and my organisation, Em. We used to run together in Raven's crew. And now you look at me as if I want to stab you in the crotch." Cinder addressed, sitting back.

"Exactly, because I know your little flame of blonde and boobs there is Raven's daughter. So, of course, I feel like I'm going to get stretched out and fucked. Come on Cinder, baby, throw me something to work with here." Emerald continued, both of the speaking in tongues and colloquial to each other. Just language of the trade but Cinder grew tired. She needed this wrapped up quickly.

Crossing her legs Cinder realised she still wasn't wearing panties. And that made her want to go back to Yang and her warm tongue over her dripping folds. "Alright. How about you meet me at the nightclub next week. I'll text you. We can work something out here, I want you with me Em. I really do." Cinder told, genuine in her tone and words.

She really meant this and Emerald could tell.

"Good, I hope you change my mind Cinder. I... Miss you." Em tossed her back downing her drink, her throat wanting to almost gag as she did. She shook her head at the taste and went to the door.

Upon opening it, both she and Cinder were greeted by the sight of both Yang and the redhead - Pyrrha Nikos, both trying to devour the other. Their lips locked in a passionate exchange of kissing and making out. It looked as if Yang was groping her breasts too.

"Yang! What the fuck?!" Cinder beamed, slightly laughing at the same time. Trust her buxom blonde.


End file.
